1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a support, more particularly to a multi-angle positional support for use in a portable electrical device.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat portable electrical devices like e-books or tablet PCs (tablet personal computers) have become prevalent. People usually utilize such a device to read documents or to watch videos. However, for the purpose of maintaining an appropriate angle of view, a user must hold the device immobile for a certain amount of time, which results in hand fatigue and other physical discomforts. A trembling hand reduces the quality of the viewing, thus a support helping to position the device and hold it steady is needed.
However, today's supports are usually formed fixedly, which does not allow any angular adjustment. Some other supports are foldable, but they are not also adjustable. Meanwhile, the above-mentioned supports usually have a complicated structure and are not convenient to carry.